Saccharine Love
by HisEmpress
Summary: This is a [Tooru x Reader], Tooru does not belong to me, and the reader belongs to Tooru. The story/plot belongs to me. This is a one-shot. [This one-shot is uploaded because it is Tooru's birthday.]


_**A/N: As you can see, I posted this one-shot on Tooru's birthday (according to Japan time), I am currently very obsessed with this womanizer twit that I even bought an Aoba Johsai jacket and his uniform that he wears when he plays volleyball. Please enjoyyy~**_ _**WARNING: SLIGHT LIME**_

* * *

Today is your boyfriend's birthday.

You carefully squeezed the pastry bag releasing the frosting around the strawberry sponge cake as you held the pastry bag gently.

You sighed in complacency looking at your hard work. _"He'll definitely love this..." _you thought to yourself, grinning in fulfillment. Dashing to your room quickly, you called Tooru.

"Hello, Tooru?"

"Hey hey! What's up _-chan?" Tooru replied quick, you could feel his wide grin across your phone.

"Hey birthday boy, can I come over to your house tonight?" you asked, running back downstairs to put the birthday cake in a clean cake box, and inside a bag.

_"Hmmmmmmm, yeah you can come over~ my parents aren't here anyways."_

_"Okay, I'll be right there!"_

_"Okay, be careful, h-o-n-e-y~!" _he whispered teasingly, hanging up.

"T-T-That... **THAT ASSIKAWA!**" you yelled, blushing furiously, unable to control your emotions, you threw your phone across the floor and started covering your face with your hands.

_**"SHUT UP ONEE-SAN! I'M DOING HOMEWORK!"**_ screamed your 13 year old little brother from the second floor, stomping his feet from upstairs to give you a final warning.

"Oops." you laughed to yourself, looking at the time.

**7:36 P.M.**

"Ughh, I'd better go." you thought, taking the bag with you, tidying yourself up a bit before you left the house.

As you took your stroll to Tooru's house, you hummed to yourself, not knowing what's ahead of you...

**"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** screamed a younger boy, running straight towards you with his eyes closed.

Both of you crashed into each other.

"Huh?!" you exclaimed, going back to reality to see a boy on top of you.

"Ahhh...! I'm really sorry!" he apologized, and helped you up.

"Oh... it's no problem..." you glanced at the cake box on the ground and looked back to the boy.

"I'm really sorry, I have to go now." he apologized once more, and ran away in the same speed.

You sighed, and closed your eyes while opening the cake box. You opened your eyes again to see the cake completely ruined and splattered in the cake box. _"How will I explain this to him...?" _you thought, really devastated by how much time you spent by learning how to make the cake, and making one. You closed the lid of the cake box and carried the bag and walked to his house in a slow manner.

* * *

You arrived at Tooru's house, making a really weird scrunched up face as you rang the doorbell. You heard footsteps coming towards to the door.

"Hey _-chan!" Tooru said ecstatically, glomping you.

"H-Hey... C-Can you please get off? You're really heavy..." You said exasperatedly, trying to get some air.

"Haha, sorry, sorry. Come on in, there's tea in my room." he smiled, walking upstairs.

_"Since when was he the kind of person to make tea?"_ you thought, raising an eyebrow and following him upstairs.

You sat in front of him in his room and placed the bag down. You squinted intensely at the cake box.

"May I see what's inside the bag?~" he said, looking at you with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah..." you averted your eyes, looking at the volleyball near his door. You heard the bag rustling as he took the cake box out of the bag. "I-I'm going to get the plate and forks..." you stammered, walking out of the room quickly.

You walked into the kitchen and collapsed. _"Shit... what's he gonna say? Is he going to dump me for this? Ugh I don't think he's going to believe the story..."_ you got back up and grabbed the utensils with the plates and went back to his room.

* * *

"Welcome back _-chan!" Tooru said merrily, with some frosting on his noise.

_"Oh my god... he opened the box... but he looks so cute right now..."_ you thought, looking down at the floor blushing immensely.

"Oh? You're blushing _-chan." he walked towards you, and hugged you from behind and rested his chin on your shoulder.  
"... Thanks."

"... But don't you see that the cake is ruined? Aren't you going to ask me what happened to it?" your voice was wavering. _"Oh no... I'm about to cry. Damn it."_

"Nope, I know you're clumsy." Tooru took the plate and fork away from your hands, and placed the cake on his plate and ate a small portion.

**"... IT'S SO GOOD!"** he shouted, eating the cake quickly and gobbled down the next one. You sat next time him and tried a piece of your cake. _"... It's still delicious"_ you sighed, relieved that the taste hasn't changed.

"Thanks _-chan." Tooru leaned in, and kissed you on the could taste the strawberry flavored frosting on his lips as hips tongue entered your mouth. The kiss was becoming too long, so you released yourself from his warmth. Tooru was gazing at your [e/c] orbs with intensity.

"Tooru I...-" Your cellphone rang. You took your cellphone and looked at the screen. It displayed:

**1 New Message**  
_From: Tobio-chan_  
Message: Are you free tomorrow?

You could see Tooru prying next to you, looking at your cellphone screen.

"Tch, when were you so close with my kōhai?" Tooru said in a vexed demeanor, taking the phone away from you and called Kageyama.

_"Hello? _-san?"_

"Hey Tobio-chan! Please fuck off. Me and _-chan are doing it, _so please fuck off_." replied Tooru, smiling.

_"Hah? Oikaw-"_ Tooru hanged up, and turned your phone on vibrate and put the phone on his table.

"Back to what we're doing..." Tooru looked at you and hugged you. "I thought I told you to stop talking to the Karasuno guys."

"...But Tobio-chan is a childhood frie-" Tooru interrupted you with a kiss. You were melting so easily into his casual kisses, and always felt so useless when he's like this.

"I don't want to hear another guy's name coming from your lips." he hushed you with another kiss as you chuckled. He was sliding off your top slowly, working his way to unclasp your bra. You weren't surprised. This wasn't the first time you've done it with him. You couldn't resist him either. Whenever he felt like this, you just surrendered your body to him.

"... _... say you want me." he whispered huskily into your ear, tickling your hair.

"I... _I want you... Tooru..." _you muttered, averting your eyes from his. He chuckled alluringly, and looked at you.

"... Look at me." he said, gazing into your eyes as he did earlier. "Why are you so nervous? It's not like it's your first time."

You didn't reply to him, but returned his gaze even though your entire face was light rouge. Tooru leaned in for another kiss, biting your lower lip causing you to moan loudly.

_"Good girl..."_ he whispered, continuing the kiss and undoing your clothes.

_**~Timeskip: Next day~**_

You spent all morning and afternoon with Tooru in bed. Your entire body was in ache, and suddenly felt a twinge on your neck. You tilted your head, and rubbed your neck and gave yourself a slight massage. You got off his bed quietly, and looked at the mirror in his room.

_"... All these hickeys huh? How the hell am I going to cover them..."_ you turned around and looked at Tooru, sleeping soundingly as the sun shone its rays through the window on his face. _He looked like a cherub._ You giggled at the thought when cherubs were innocent but he wasn't. You walked towards to bed and sat next to him.

_"... Happy birthday Tooru."_ you smiled, kissing his forehead.


End file.
